fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Aerys
}} Aerys(アエリス,aerisu) is the legendary sword master as well as a travelling mercenary who wanders the whole world in search of a worthy opponent to fight. Aerys came from a entirely unknown origin as he was known to be in the Army of Zeref, serving as their the potential second-in-command. After the Dragon Civil War, Aerys disappeared from the light for 400+ years. Several centuries after, Aerys reappeared as a travelling mercenary with a strong urge to fight the most skilled mages in the histroy of mankind. Any battle in which he participates results in mountains of dead. Aerys is a vicious monster with a intense passion for strong opponents. Defeating him is feat none has achieved throughout Aerys' life. He earned the infamous title The Immortal Monster(ス イモルタル モンスター,su imorutaru monsutaa) by defeating countless opponents single-handedly and living without getting defeated by any living being to ever exist in Earthland. His strength is equal to that of a wizard saint. As a part of Zeref's army, Aerys was the strongest in the army except Zeref. The continent fears as a menacing monster who hunts every strong mage and kills them in the most brutal yet disgusting way possible. Aerys is reputed as Destroyer Of Heaven(デストロイアー オフ ヒアブン,desutoroiaa ofu hiabun) by the magic council for notorious sins which he committed against people by ruining their lives. Appearance Aerys is a 10-foot-tall barbarian warrior. Interestingly, some of Aerys' facial features, his teeth, and his pointed ears resemble Kyoya's own. It is not yet clear if this has any significance. While he normally wears little to no clothing facing Kyoya in his human form, Aerys wears light armor over his torso with a fur loincloth and cape otherwise. He has developed his body to peak physical condition, he possesses muscular arms which can lift huge objects with ease as well as muscular legs as he can run with a faster rate than most demons. His eyes have a tint of yellow and pointy ears which are quite different than most demons. He maintains a heavy muscular physical frame with a intimidating presence. Aerys is considered to have a horrible presence when he is going to have a fight, even the strongest mages are left intimidated against his menacing yet intimidating presence. In his demon form, Aerys becomes a Behemoth-like beast and can sprout wings to take flight. He grows in size as well as strength, he grows up huge fangs and dangerous yet pointy teeth. He in his demon form possesses blood red eyes and he also form huge horns on his head. His intimidating presence becomes even more dangerous than before as facing him in this form is more difficult. Personality Aerys is a fearless demon who has devoted his existence to combat. His urge to fight stronger opponents and relish in the fight has left mountains of the dead in his wake. He is ferocious and does not show mercy, even when an opponent is clearly outmatched. Above all, he seeks a challenge. Despite his keenness for battle, Aerys is a man of great depth. Unlike most demons, he does not eat human flesh; neither is he sadistic nor cruel, nor does he enjoy torturing humans or having to kill weaklings. He does not kill for the sake of it, only for the thrill of battle. Indeed, more than once Aerys has expressed great melancholy in his choice to become an demon, as it has made him too strong to find a challenge. For those who survive their first encounter with him, and thus prove themselves worthy opponents, Aerys has nothing but respect. He holds anyone who can harm or even defend against him in great esteem, such as Kyoya. It is implied that Aerys greatly respects Kyoya for being a formidable match despite being a human. Aerys is level-headed person with a great amount of self-arrogance, he will always taunt his opponents. As he is essentially immortal and invulnerable, Aerys is very egotistical. He freely taunts and belittles his opponents. Underneath his arrogance, Aerys seems deeply sad and appears to be envious of humans. Aerys also has great respect for humans who have the willpower to endure old age and death because he had none of these qualities when he faced death. In conjunction, Aerys also holds a great affinity for humans who take pride in themselves, often expressing his desire to die by a human/mortal. He often shows respect for certain humans for their bravery. Aerys has expressed extreme disgust with the demons he has been killing for the last 300 years, especially when they kill without purpose. However, even with his incredible powers, it is possible to take Aerys by surprise, usually because of his arrogance. Despite this, he is not entirely against immortality. Rather, he believes it is something one must earn. Presumably, he views his own transformation as an escape because he became one. Natural Abilities Physical Abilities Aerys is a massive fighter with a humongous amount of unmatched strength which be dangerous for even a highly skilled mage. None can defeat Aerys, not only his strength but also his sheer willpower can destroy the foe. Aerys has took down the likes of Kyoya Tokita, who was on the equal footing with Tao Kung. Aerys mainly uses his huge sword but he is also proficient with meele fighting. Immeasurable Strength: Aerys is an extremely powerful entity. He can smash through solid metal plates with just the palms of his hands, he can make Kyoya flew away with just a normal shoulder charge, he broke Kyoya's guard with just a heavy punch. Aerys is unstoppable when it comes to his unmatched yet unique stength. His strength far exceeds that of a regular demons and matches that of a wizard saint. Kyoya Tokita was once unable to even land a direct hit on him as Aerys was way powerful. Supernatural Durability: His durability is exceptional; he is able to endure several heavy combat strikes from Kyoya, an attack which kills several of his fellow apostles. In addition, Zodd shows incredible pain tolerance; reacting to his flesh being cut off by Kyoya with mere amusement. Throughout his life, Aerys became even more durable than before, even exceeding the limits of endurance of a demon. He once fought Alice Cruise as he took her every attack as nothing more than a child's play. Regeneration: A possible cause for his "immortality" on the battlefield, if damaged or grievously injured, Aerys can regenerate and heal his wounds nearly instantly. When his arm is severed by Kyoya during their first encounter, Aerys merely picks it up and reattaches it to the bloody stump before the wound is fused and healed within moments. However, this only applies if Aerys can physically attach the severed limb or piece of himself to the stump. Being a demon overall, Aerys can heal or regenerate from almost any wound, this is the only for him to be called Immortal. His regeneration is his trump card if ever his supernatural durability fails. Supersonic Flight: In his aerial form, he can generate membrane wings which allow him to fly at supersonic speeds and to rip apart flesh. Although having a big yet muscular body frame, Aerys can fly at supersonic speeds. His momentum is so powerful that it can rip through flesh as well as metal doors. His wings can carry a weight of 2 tons like it is just a mere feather. Master Swordsman/Tactician: Due to his incredible age, even among demons, Aerys has learned a large variety of fighting styles and tactics throughout his centuries of battle. He is able to fight masterfully with nearly any weapon he finds on the battlefield, but his preferred weaponry are duel-wielding swords and battleaxes. Aerys' skills are legendary. He can quickly determine the exact strength of his opponent by just exchanging blows. Aerys easily determined the exact strength of Alice with looking at her. His excellent swordplay is praised by his many opponents. He masters any weapon by just using it once. He has displayed the great swordsmanship. Magical Abilities Sword Magic (剣の魔法 Ken no Mahō) is a Holder Type Magic used by various mages. Alongside Requip, this is one of the most common magics in existence. The user starts by channeling Eternano directly into a specially constructed magic blade that causes a chain reaction to the sword, having the blade alter its entire structure until it reaches an unstable form of metal and magic, allowing the person to manipulate it into a solid shape that can also engage the spell that the user wants to use. In some cases, when the person condenses the unstable structure, they often add their own elemental affinity magic, allowing for the user of elemental sword spells to be created through the effective means of the user. During the time after the sword spell is used, the Eternano is immediately ejected from the blade, allowing the instability to cease and transform the blade back to its normal shape. There are certain risks to using this magic as it takes much mental focus and incredible magic control in order to allow the blade to be altered in its solid shape, and to be controlled in its unstable form. When the user attempts to make any spell, their hand mest remain on the hilt at all times due to the fact that unless the Eternano is controlled and is kept at a steady flow into the blade, the blade will simply revert back to its normal shape while the Eternano is simply ejected outward. Eternano Manipulation: Once the user has mastered their own magic, they are capable of drawing in ambient eternano from the atmosphere, and instead of absorbing it into their magical origin, they are able to manipulate the eternano for offensive, defensive, and supportive purposes in any way that they wish; allowing to them harness their magic power more efficiently and utilize it in a variety of different ways; all of which incorporate the focusing of magic power into certain areas in order to achieve numerous and highly varied effects such as increased attack, defense, and speed, or feeding extra eternano into spells to give them an enormous boost in power. Generally, a magician has an easier time collecting this stray eternano in environments with higher concentrations of it such as the area where a vicious battle between others has progressed. To a master of eternano manipulation, there is no difference between simple eternano and their own magical energy as a source of power. At the absolutely highest level, a master magician's eternano prowess functions as a defense against illusions due to their sheer mastery over it, making them all but immune to everything except the strongest of fabrications. Magic Power Manipulation is a method used by some magicians to control their own magic power for a large variety of different purposes ranging from offensive and defensive, to physical or magical upgrades. It is generally considered to be a magic based style of martial arts, and not a legitimate style of magic, due to the fact that it controls and focus magic power itself, as opposed to an element or part of nature, and can affect only the magic power of the magician in question. Transfer Method (移式, Utsushiki): The Transfer Method is a special ability that involves the manipulation of eternano—with it, the user is capable of condensing their eternano which has been focused to cast a spell or strengthen a target, and transfer it to another target; which is any being or object that they desire, granting them a decent support role. Doing so strengthens and augments the target of the user's choice, granting them the aspects and power of the condensed eternano; meaning that they can utilize the Transfer Method as a booster or a way to open up pathways to all new spells. The transfer is initiated by forming a thin line of eternano between the user and the target, sending the condensed eternano along the strands almost instantly as to reach their target immediately; however, it should be noted if the Transfer Method is utilized against a foe, the user can use the lines to swing their target around. Some powerful Mages, or certain other magical beings, by using the Transfer Method, are able to pass on Magics, often the most rare, to other Mages for them to utilize. Doing this leaves a mark in the form of a tattoo on the Mage's body that seems to fade away if they don't have access to the Magic that was given to them. Magical Aura (魔力の霊気 Maryoku no Reiki; Literally meaning Aura of Magical Power) is a common term given to the exertion of magical energy into a form outside of the user's body that isn't used in the formation of spells. It has been demonstrated by various mages of varying potency, and is a common means of intimidation when focused. Those who possess Magic have connected their physical spirit with the spiritual flow of nature — Eternano. Consequently, this connection is passively manifested outside of the Mage's body as a constant exertion of power, for such connections are unable to be isolated within the body. For the most part, Mages who casually exert their power in this way do not interrupt their surroundings or individuals around them. This allows them to coexist with normal Humans without any restraint.However, to those who possess power far beyond compare, such as individuals of the Spriggan 12, even passive exertions of their power are considered to be monstrously overwhelming to those of a lower class. When achieving power at this scale, only individuals with similar power or constant exposure to such strength are able to withstand their company. That being said, as only the passive outflow of one's magic from the body, this sort of exertion has no effect on the environment despite the magnitude of strength the individual may hold. Aerys' magical aura shows the sinister and demonic side of Aerys. It gives off a reddish black smoke-like aura from Aerys' body which can damage the surroundings as well as the opponent fighting him. Shape Transformation (形態変化, Keitai Henka): Shape Transformation is not a spell per-se, but rather, Shape Transformation is a skill that somebody whom possesses mastery in their magic is capable of utilizing—but this can extend to anyone with a good grasp on the concept of eternano and how to harness its power easier. When utilizing Shape Transformation, the user is capable of grasping at the eternano in the atmosphere, grabbing bundles or even thin, minuscule amounts—any predetermined amount will do, as long as it is workable. Once this eternano has been taken ahold of, the user is capable of manipulating it into any form that they see fit; or rather, this seems to only work upon pre-formed spells. When utilizing Shape Transformation upon pre-formed spells, the user is capable of injecting small or large amounts of eternano into the spell, no matter how near or far away the spell is, or even if it's already been launched, enabling the user to modify, alter, or downright re-shape the form and movement of the eternano particles which compose the spell, enabling them to change the spell in any way which they see fit—it is through this method, that a magician is capable of developing variants of spells, or just plain mixing it up with variety in the heat of battle. History Not much is known about Aerys except the part that he was the second-in-command of Zeref's army. Aerys was present in Dragon Civil War as he slew some dragons himself. Suddenly after Acnologia was declared the winner, Aerys disappeard by unknown means. Decades after, Aerys reappeared as a menacing figure who is trying find a worthy opponent to fight. Aerys once fought Kyoya tokita in a grueling battle and Aerys was emerged as the Victor. As for now, Aerys wanders the world in search of a opponent as he is also trying to find what was the reason for Zeref to disappear from the world. Trivia Aerys is based on Nosferatu Zodd '''from the anime/manga '''Berserk.